You Save Me
by loveDarrenCriss4
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since they were kids, and they're obviously in love. Kurt encounters bullying and self-harm issues. Blaine finds out, but can he help Kurt fix his issues? -Summaries suck, don't look at me. Read it and find out what happens.


**Hello! *waves* So I started this story. **

**Here's the deal. This first chapter is mainly Kurt. Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since they were kids. They're in loooove but, they're not together. So I just made them super coupley anyways. My brain doesn't make sense. xD Anyways, Kurt gets bullied badly, and they say some pretty offensive stuff. **

**Warning: Violence and sad Kurt. But the ending's cute because I believe in happy endings. ;)**

* * *

Kurt couldn't help himself. He just hated it. He hated everything. He was this junior in high school, with friends he adored. That sounded great, right? Right. But look past all of that. He was hated for being himself. He was hated because he was gay, and proud of it. He didn't hold back the truth about himself for anyone, not even when the beat him senseless. It was happening again. He stood at his locker, talking to Rachel from glee club. He heart the heavy footsteps of a giant behind him. Make that seven giants behind him. His fears were confirmed when Rachel's eyes got wide. She averted her eyes to the giants over his shoulder, trying to send him some kind of silent signal. He closed his eyes, trying to wish them away. Or even wish himself away. He just wanted to avoid what he knew was coming to him soon. He stopped breathing immediately when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Scram, princess. Gayface here has an appointment with us," the deep voice that haunted his nightmares said, obviously to Rachel. "I'm so sorry Kurt," she squeaked out quietly, before backing away. Kurt clenched his jaw, bracing himself for a punch that never came. "Not this time," the giant murmured. The next thing he knew, Kurt was flung into two of the other large boys, cringing as they grabbed his arms.

Kurt grunted as he was thrown against the row of lockers, his body crumbling to the floor. He curled in on himself, trying to protect his face from the wrath of the jocks. He let out a small scream, only to be slapped across the face as one guy pulled his head back by his hair. "You listen up, fag. We're gonna beat the gay out of you once and for all. We're tired of your shit," he hissed in the most devilish voice Kurt had ever heard. Kurt hadn't done anything. So what if he was gay? What's wrong about that? As far as Kurt was concerned, gender wasn't love. Love was love, and that's all that mattered to him. So what if he was attracted to boys instead of girls? He had no choice but to nod his head, swallowing thickly. He was used to it, sure, but that didn't stop the pain. _"Suck it up. It'll all be over soon. Be strong, don't cry. Crying is their motivator." _He told himself, groaning as he was pinned to the ground by the smallest guy, who wasn't really small at all. Before he could even blink, he was punched square in the jaw. He whimpered quietly at the jolt of pain. Small giant lifted Kurt from the locker room floor, shoving him against the wall. He held Kurt up by the neck while giant number two took his turn. He repeated words of encouragement to himself as he was punched in the right eye. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Giant number three came up and punched him hard in the nose. Kurt gasped when he heard a crack, letting out a shrill scream at the pain. Small giant, who was still holding him against the wall firmly by his neck, slapped his other hand over Kurt's mouth to stop the sound. They took turns, punching and kicking him one by one, until there was a significant amount of blood surfacing Kurt's body. Small giant released his death-grip, and Kurt fell to the ground. He winced at the impact, but laid there, limp. The jocks laughed as they left the locker room, one of them kicking Kurt as they passed him. As soon as they left, Kurt's body started shaking violently. He waited a few more seconds before bursting into sobs. He cried hard, unable to move from the pain in his body. He mumbled incoherent things to himself, barely audible as he cried.

* * *

A few hours later, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He used all of the energy he could muster to reach around, grabbing his phone from his pocket, wincing with every move. "He-Hello?" he whimpered into the phone. "Kurt?" the familiar voice, belonging to his best friend since childhood said questionably. "B-Blai-Blaine?" he stuttered, letting out a loud sob. "Kurt, are you okay? What's wrong?" Blaine answered worriedly. "N-Not okay…Hurts…" he whispered brokenly, coughing up blood, spitting onto the floor. "What happened?" Blaine repeated frantically. "Th-they beat me, Blaine." Kurt choked out. "I'll be right there," he heard Blaine say. Kurt nodded, though he was not seen, and hung up the phone. He held onto his phone tightly, closing his eyes as he tried to alter is breathing, laying on the floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kurt heard the locker room door open, and he tensed up. He let out a barely audible screech. "Kurt, it's me," he heard Blaine's voice say. In less than two seconds, Blaine was kneeling on the floor next to him, one hand resting on his side. "Come on, I'm gonna get you outta here," Blaine whispered in a soft tone. Kurt nodded the best he could, sitting up with Blaine's help. He wrapped one arm around Blaine's neck, as Blaine looped an arm under his knees, and his other arm around his waist firmly. He lifted Kurt effortlessly, carrying him out of the locker room. "Thank you," Kurt whispered, sounding so small. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have left you alone at your locker," Blaine apologized sadly. "I wasn't alone…Rachel was there," Kurt mumbled, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as he was carried. "Yes, but obviously Rachel isn't any help…I'm sorry, I'll never leave you alone again," Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's forehead softly. Even though they weren't dating, there were obviously feelings there. Feelings that Kurt refused to talk about or admit to Blaine. He just didn't want Blaine to find about _everything. _He knew it would break Blaine's hard to find out what Kurt put himself through. Blaine really did his best to keep the bullies away from Kurt. The jocks never messed with Blaine, knowing he could easily take all of them. Despite his height, he was very strong.

**_(AN: Here's a little backstory.) _**

Blaine attended Dalton during his freshman year, because of bullying during his middle school years. Kurt's dad couldn't afford to sent him, so that news saddened the best friends. Due to said bullying, his brother had taught him how to fight. Blaine and a few of his buddies started the Dalton Fight Club, as a way to get out all of their pent-up anger and stress. He didn't want to tell Kurt, afraid that he would worry, but the word got out to a few public schools, including McKinley. One night, a few of the giant jocks from McKinley showed up at the fight club. From what Kurt has heard from the story, the jocks kept taunting Blaine and his best friends, calling them all gay. The next thing they knew, they were in the center of the room, fighting Blaine. Blaine kicked all of their asses, one by one. To hear Blaine tell it, they never came back again. Blaine transferred to McKinley in his sophomore year. Kurt was happy with the news, because he was reunited with his best friend again. Now in their junior year, they're not-so-secretly in love with each other. Everyone knew it, including themselves. They just hadn't talked about it yet.

As Kurt thought about all of this, Blaine carried him all the way to his car. They carpooled to school anyways, so Kurt didn't have to worry about his car. "Thank you, Blainey," he said, giggling quietly at the nickname he'd picked for him when they were kids. Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes playfully, placing him in the passenger's seat of his car. "Of course, Kurty," Blaine teased lightly, kissing Kurt's cheek before closing his door, walking to the driver's side. "How bad do I look?" Kurt asked, in that small voice of his again as Blaine started the car, quickly evacuating the parking lot. "A little bruised and bloody. Nothing I can't fix," he winked at Kurt, chuckling quietly. Kurt smiled softly, leaning back into the seat. "So you're staying with me tonight?" he asked quietly, looking over at Blaine again. "Since it's the weekend, of course," Blaine nodded, glancing at him for a quick second, before focusing on the road again. Kurt smiled a little wider, closing his eyes as he felt the car move. "Get a small powernap in. We're gonna have a great night," Blaine told him, reaching over to hold his hand supportively over the middle console. Kurt nodded slightly, giving Blaine's hand a small squeeze as he closed his eyes tighter, drifting off for the time being.


End file.
